The Lookout
In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, ''Dragon Ball'' anime, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, Kami's Lookout is an ancient platform that is in geostationary orbit in the skies of Earth, and directly above Korin Tower (For some time, Korin Tower and the Lookout were connected by Goku's Power Pole). Events occurring on the earth can be observed from here and can sense battles in the universe. After Kami merged with Piccolo, Dende took over.. Features of the Lookout Pendulum Room A room that exists as filler, this chamber is also known as Room of Time in both the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z animes. Mr. Popo stated that the past, present, and future is operated and controlled in this room. The main function of the Pendulum Room is meant to send one or people's spirit through time to train. In the Dragon Ball filler episode The Time Room, Goku was sent back in time to learn from Master Roshi's former sensei Master Mutaito about manipulating one's ki. In the Dragon Ball Z filler episode Pendulum Room Peril, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Krillin go to a similar (or possible the same) room where their spirits are taken back in time to fight two past Saiyans, Shorty and Scarface. These rooms didn't appear in the original manga. Teleporter In an early Dragon Ball filler episode, it is also revealed that the Lookout has a teleporter or transporter machine that allows Kami or anyone to go wherever they want to on Earth. Kami is rarely shown using this, but the most notable case was in Dead Zone during the initial struggle with Garlic Jr. Hyperbolic Time Chamber A room featured prominently in Dragon Ball Z, it is in a different time dimension, where a day outside is a year inside (or just one minute outside is just over six hours inside). It is used by many major characters, and Gotenks fought Super Buu in it. Piccolo destroyed the door during this battle in an attempt to lock Buu inside forever, along with himself and Gotenks, so it is impossible to get in or out of it now (unless it had been revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. However, Buu is able to escape by creating a portal by screaming at the top of his lungs, which Piccolo and Gotenks do after he escapes to let themselves out. Supposedly the room can only be used for up to 48 hours outside the chamber in one lifetime. If one were to break that rule, the doorway to the outside world would automatically vanish, thus trapping the trainee(s) inside for eternity. However, in Buu or Gotenks' case, they would simply bust out as they had done before, thus nullifying this effect. A popular misconception is that only two people can enter the room at a time. In actuality there is no limit to the number of people that can enter, but there is only enough food inside for two people. Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Super Buu were able to be inside all at once, albeit for a short time, so in their case, the shortage of food was no issue. Inside the Lookout While all of the above is on top of the lookout, there are two different things inside the lookout: In Dragon Ball Z, the very bottom of the lookout (where the Nyoi-bō fits in) is connected to all the winds of the world, to get there, one must go through a sacred area known as the Shinsenkai where all the past Kami of the earth exist. In Dragon Ball GT, it was just empty, allowing Goku and Uub to have their battle without harming the Earth. Known Residents * Mr. Popo (Assistant to the Guardian of Earth) * Nameless Namek (later, King Piccolo and Kami post-separation and pre-refusion, Apprentice Guardian) * Kami (Former Guardian of Earth before fusing with Piccolo Jr.) * Dende (Current Guardian of Earth) * Piccolo Jr. (As the Nameless Namek he resumes residence there after the events of the Cell Saga) * Goku (Trains at the lookout for three years after the defeat of King Piccolo, then returns between the events of the Post-Buu Saga and Dragon Ball GT to train Uub) * Uub (Trains here with Goku between the events of the Post-Buu Saga and Dragon Ball GT) Trivia * The Lookout is usually where the Z Fighters take refuge and where no villain can find them. The only villains to actually discover the lookout are Garlic Jr., Super Buu, and Emperor Pilaf (in GT). *It is unknown what happened to the former guardians when Kami's Lookout was destroyed by Buu. It is possible that they are within a different dimension, the portal of which is within the Lookout. *The Lookout gets damaged during the fight with Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys. Later, when Piccolo returns from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to see the Lookout damaged by Buu (after turning everyone there into chocolate and eating them), Piccolo says "Completely ruined... again!" He could not have said this if the Garlic Jr. Saga did not take place during the anime (as it is a non-manga event). Piccolo's line is evidence of the Garlic Jr. Saga, which was the only other time the Lookout was damaged. However, it may have been damaged at another time off screen, such as in the intial fight between the Nameless Namek and Garlic. *When Earth was restored to its original state with the Dragon Balls, as with every other place, the Lookout was wished back with no damage at all. It is possible, therefore, that the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has also returned. *During the Cell Saga, Bulma reaches the lookout by flying in a plane. However, earlier, in Dragon Ball, it was said to be impossible to reach even to the top of Korin's Tower using any kind of vehicle other than a rocket ship. *In Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. saga Episode "Lost and Found", Goku was going to ride his NimbusNimbus CloudCloud up to Kami's Lookout to ask to revive Shenron but Korin said the highest the Nimbus Cloud can go is up to Korin Tower. This is probably because Kami's Lookout is above the clouds and the Nimbus is a cloud. *In the Majin Buu saga, it is seen that Goku's Power Pole is removed from the bottom of The Lookout. *Black Star Shenron's head is roughly the same size as the Lookout. See also * Hyperbolic Time Chamber Category:Places on Earth Category:Castles/Fortresses